We are interested in studying periorbital phasic integrated potentials (PIPs) during sleep in schizophrenic patients. PIPs are of interest because: 1. PIPs reflect ponto-genicultate- occipital (PGO) spikes in human subjects. Studies using depth electrodes in the cat suggests that PGO spikes may be the most critical phasic component of REM sleep. 2. We have found evidence that PIPs are significantly associated with more bizarre and disconnected dream reports. 3. There is also preliminary evidence that, in normal subjects, relatively small individual differences in PIP distribution during sleep may be associated with individual differences in personality. 4. We have some very recent evidence that PIP activity is grossly abnormal in acute schizophrenics during the most severe phase of their illness. Ww intend, with the support of a small grant, to continue our study of PIP activity in schizophrenic patients. Periodic all-night sleep EEG recordings will be made of patients over several months. Sleep data will be related to associated clinical ratings and psychological testing. PIP activity of acute schizophrenic patients will be compared with PIP activity of other psychiatric patients. Also, longitudinal changes in PIP activity and associated clinical state of acute schizophrenic patients will be examined.